


À ton tour

by BlushingTeddybear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Russian Roulette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingTeddybear/pseuds/BlushingTeddybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russie aime jouer aux jeux dangereux, au détriment de US. Mais une fois entré dans son manège, impossible d'en sortir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À ton tour

-À ton tour.

Avec un grand sourire, le russe lui tendit l’arme. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce jeu stupide de nouveau ? Une roulette russe avec son pire ennemi... Il devait avoir l’habitude d’y jouer en plus, vu comment il semblait parfaitement calme alors que sa vie était en jeu à chaque coup. _Irresponsable._ Mais lui ? Il aurait très bien pu refuser, pourquoi avait-il pris l’autre à la rigolade ? Il ne pouvait plus se rétracter maintenant, déjà le premier coup lui avait donné des sueurs froides mais maintenant, trois coups étaient partis, les chances se réduisaient… Son monde pouvait s’écrouler d’un moment à un autre… Pourtant les règles étaient simples : poser le canon sur la tempe et tirer. Un enfant en serait capable. Malgré ça, presser la détente était terriblement dur, il devait fermer les yeux pour oublier tout ce qui l’entourait, le russe et son sourire agaçant, le métal froid sur sa peau… Tout oublier, inspirer et appuyer. 

Un soupire agacé le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il était vivant ! La mort attendrait encore au moins quelques minutes avant de le faucher ! Un rapide calcul mental et il sut que c’était le dernier tour, il restait deux coups et la balle… L’angoisse le reprit, il sentit cette boule se reformer au fond de sa gorge… L’un d’eux allait mourir… Sa main tremblait légèrement quand il tendit le six-coups au russe qui le prit sans être visiblement plus troublé. Dernier round. Après une longue gorgée de vodka, l’autre posa nonchalamment le canon sur sa tempe et avec un sourire, toujours ce même sourire, pressa la détente rapidement. Il avait l’habitude… Il avait déjà vu mourir d’autres malheureux qui avaient parié leur vie sur un coup de tête stupide… Et lui, il faisait partie de ces gens.

Quand le russe lui tendit l’arme, son sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, il avait cessé de penser. Le dernier coup était pour lui. Ses chances, ses probabilités s’envolaient en fumée. Il pouvait refuser, arrêter cette mascarade ici et ne plus jamais s’approcher de ce fou… Pourquoi prenait-il l’instrument de sa mort ? La suite se déroulait dans son cerveau comme un scénario évident, il allait mourir… 

_Poser le canon sur la tempe._ Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? Il devait reposer cette chose, s’enfuir, s’éloigner loin du spectre qui le guette… 

_Fermer les yeux._ Même dans le noir il voyait le visage du russe et son sourire énervant… Les yeux fermés, il sentait parfaitement la boule d’angoisse remonter dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait plus fort et plus rapidement que d’habitude, tellement qu’il le sentait, l’entendait, pulser dans ses bras, son cou, sa tête. 

_Une grande inspiration._ Ne pas penser aux conséquences, qu’il allait mourir, que son monde allait disparaître. Tout doucement, il augmenta la pression sur la détente. Il avait commencé, il devait finir, c’était l’ordre naturel des choses, chaque début à une fin. Il aurait juste espéré que sa fin ne serait pas à cause d’un jeu stupide avec son pire ennemi… Mais maintenant c’était trop tard… Encore une inspiration et d’un coup, il appuya la détente, laissant le noir l’envahir.

-Perdu.


End file.
